


New Timeline, New Me

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internal Monologue, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Possession, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, brief sex reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Oneshot book of this year's TUActober prompts. Tags will be updated as I go.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Elliott Gussman/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Day 6. Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya plays with Harlan while Carl and Sissy argue. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first TUActober prompt that I've written, (The first five were either drawings or gifsets and you can check those out on [my tumblr](https://princejoopie.tumblr.com/),) so I'm not sure how many of these oneshots there will end up being. More tags will be added as I go, since I don't know exactly which ones I'll end up writing or what they'll be about yet.

"I'm telling you, Sis, we need to send him off somewhere!"

_ "No,"  _ Sissy said firmly. "We're not doing that, Carl."

Carl replied, "We're not equipped for dealing with a kid like him! They are!"

"You are  _ not _ taking my boy away from me, Carl, and that's final."

Vanya stared at the floor. This wasn't the first time they'd had this argument. This was the third time in the three weeks that Vanya had been there. It always ended the same, though. Harlan always stayed.

The boy looked up at her nervously, and she just leaned over to pick up another of his toys to try to distract him. The breeze was picking up outside, whistling through the closed windows as Sissy and Carl stood in the kitchen shouting.

Swallowing hard, Vanya tried to focus on anything but the voices.

"We've done it for eight years and we can do it for as many more as we need to!"

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sound of the wind, which seemed to grow with each passing second.

"And what about when he's thirty? We can't take care of him for the rest of our lives, Sis, so what's the point in trying to now when there are better alternatives?"

It seemed like a big gust of wind picked up every time a sentence left Carl's mouth. It was growing louder, until Vanya could barely hear their voices anymore.

_ "We're keeping him, Carl. End of." _ It barely registered in Vanya's mind. She was too focused on the ever-increasing wind.

That is until Harlan let out a small noise, and Vanya snapped back to the present. The wind seemed to die down some as she looked over at him and reached for the toy he was handing to her.

"Fine," Carl said. "I'm going out. I hope you don't need the car in the next few hours."

"And where are you going exactly?" Sissy asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." And with that, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the front door.

Under her breath, Sissy muttered, "If he comes home drunk again, I'm sending  _ him _ to an institution."

After a moment, Sissy took a deep breath and walked over to her son, a smile on her face.

Vanya was too lost in her grin to notice that the wind had stopped entirely.

Leaning down, Sissy asked, "Are you having fun with Vanya, Harlan?"

Harlan didn't react, instead just looking over at Vanya and then back down at his toys.

"We are," Vanya said. Then, quieter, "But I think it will be better now that Carl is gone. Those arguments always seem to scare Harlan."

"I know. But don't worry, my boy's not going anywhere anytime soon," Sissy said, smoothing Harlan's hair.

"If it means anything, I want him here too, obviously. So it's two against one."

Sissy sighed. "Two against one don't matter when it's a husband against his wife and nanny," she said, sadness apparent on her face. "But I really do appreciate it."

She smiled warmly at Vanya, and Vanya smiled back.

Sissy continued, "And I really appreciate everything you've done for us these past few weeks."

Vanya wasn't quite sure why here heart picked up speed the way it did, but she simply replied, "Yeah, of course. It's nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Ily guys <333


	2. Day 8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Dave meet up in heaven, but complications arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I totally didn't start writing this at 10pm and finish it at 11 on the day it's due. Not at all.

Klaus  _ knew _ he shouldn't have fallen off the wagon as hard as he did. He didn't need to be told that. But the shakes had gotten worse than he could handle and he'd gotten his hands on a wad of cash and he just… broke. He didn't mean to.

But now he was facedown on the bathroom floor, convulsing and slowly losing consciousness, and he didn't even  _ want _ to call for help, even if he could.

He'd only been back in the present for two days now. And he had his whole family- minus Ben, now- and after varying amounts of years and two near-apocalypses, everything was finally alright.

Everything except for Klaus.

One second he was blacking out, and the next time he opened his eyes, everything was muted in color and a young girl was standing over him.

"Back so soon?" she asked. "It's been, what, four days?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You know, if you're so all-seeing and all-knowing then you'd know it's been nearly four  _ years _ in  _ my _ time."

The girl stepped back as Klaus stood and found his footing. After a moment, he looked down at her, and she simply said, "He's waiting." Turning, she pointed to the same small wooden house Klaus had seen the first time he'd been there.

"Oh, great," Klaus replied. "Just send me back right away this time. I don't want to bother with all of that again."

She shook her head. "I'm not talking about Reginald."

Eyes widening, Klaus turned and took off running in the direction she'd been pointing.

Throwing open the door of the little hut revealed not a barbershop, but what appeared to be a small library. Klaus slowed his pace and started exploring the empty halls.

He turned a corner into what appeared to be the fantasy and science fiction section, and there, sitting in a small armchair, was Dave.

Klaus let out an involuntary squeal and pounced on him without hesitation. Once he realized what was happening, Dave dropped his book and threw his arms around Klaus. "Sweetheart-" he could barely say through all of the kisses Klaus was peppering all over his face. "Hey, hey, I missed you too."

Klaus pulled back from Dave and wiped his tear-streaked face, eyeliner smudging on the back of his hand. "Fuck, I love you so much. I missed you so much. It's been  _ four years _ for me, Dave, I-" Dave smiled sadly, and Klaus started stammering. "Oh- oh no but- but it's, oh my  _ god, _ Dave, it's been fifty for you, hasn't it?"

Dave nodded, standing and pulling Klaus into another tight hug. "But we have each other now."

Klaus let out a happy hum and nestled his face into Dave's shoulder, but just as he did, he heard a scream, distantly, quietly, followed by a shout of his name. Then his name again, louder, in a voice he recognized as Diego's.

"Shit shit  _ shit, _ Dave, I'm going back. I can feel it," Klaus said, tears starting to fall again.

Dave clung to him tighter. "What do we do?" he asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"Just… hold me. Please. I need this," Klaus mumbled into his shoulder.

_ 'Oh my god, Klaus!'  _ he heard, closer than the previous one. This time it sounded like Vanya.

"Can I come back with you, somehow?" Dave asked. "I know I'd still be dead, but at least I'd be there with you. Can I-?"

"I don't know," Klaus said, voice wavering as he heard more shouts, creeping ever closer. "Just hold me. Maybe that will help." He didn't sound hopeful, though.

Suddenly, the voices were all-encompassing, and he could barely feel Dave's touch anymore. He was surrounded by shouts of his name, and he could feel hands on him. It felt all too familiar, only this time it was the land of the living he was trying to avoid.

With a gasp, he woke up on the bathroom floor, surrounded by his family. He let out a few coughing breaths as he sat up and looked around at all of their shocked, now-silent faces.

"You-" Vanya whispered finally, "You were-"

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, that's a, um… a thing I can do, apparently."

They all seemed to simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, but Klaus was just looking around, wide-eyed.

"What are you looking for?" Diego asked.

Seeing a grinning face under a head of fluffy blonde hair over Luther's shoulder, Klaus smiled, and mumbled, "Oh, nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Day 9. Beauty Parlor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya has Sissy, and Allison has Raymond, but what does Klaus have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kind of last-minute one but hey it's still on time. Also, please everyone marvel at my back to the future reference, thank you.

"I'm gonna tell Sissy that I love her," Vanya said.

Klaus let out a sharp exhale of smoke, staring at her reverently.

"I don't want any secrets," she continued.

"Yeah," Klaus mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right!" Allison said, grabbing her bottle and standing. "Yes, 'cause, you know, if it's all gonna go tits-up-" She added a flourish with her hand as Klaus let out a small sigh that went unnoticed. "-The least I could do is be honest with my husband."

A million thoughts were racing through Klaus's mind.

Vanya could tell Sissy that she loved her, and Allison could tell Ray the truth, but Klaus had gotten punched in the face by the love of his life and had nowhere left to turn. He already told Dave he loved him and look how that ended up.

He could go back to the hardware store to try to see Dave again, but Brian certainly wouldn't be happy about that, and Dave probably wouldn't be either.

All he could do was sit and suffer in the knowledge that Dave was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

It felt like he was looking up at a clock tower and screaming,  _ 'I have to tell you about the future!'  _ but the rain and thunder were too loud for Dave to hear.

But he had his chance, and he blew it. And now he had to face the fact that he'd probably never see Dave again in his life, alive or dead. Granted, there was a chance his life would end in less than a week anyway, but still.

That was really his best hope if he was being honest. He'd die in a few days and then wait five years for Dave to join him, and then they could exist happily together forever. Yeah. That's what would happen. That would be a good thing.

He sighed, wondering why all the drinking he'd done that day and the previous one didn't seem to help. Drugs and alcohol normally dulled his nerves enough to keep him floaty and- if not happy- at least  _ normal. _

But today it was no help. This was too big, too much. It was all-encompassing. He hadn't felt this dull throbbing pain surrounding his entire being at all hours of the day since just after Dave died.

But that wasn't something he could express in words. He couldn't just open his mouth and say,  _ 'I'm in constant pain because I can't do anything to save the love of my life, but I wish you two the best of luck.' _

They knew about Dave. But they didn't  _ really _ know. Not fully and completely. Not the true extent of Klaus's misery.

So he just took a breath and said, "Ohh, does that mean I have to face my cult?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Day 10. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his first hug in seventeen years. But it was still nothing compared to his next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this and I hope you all cry too.

This time felt so  _ so _ different.

Diego was his first real hug in seventeen years. It was everything he remembered a hug to be, as well as everything he didn't realize he'd forgotten.

Sure, he and Klaus could beat each other up all they wanted now that Klaus had a handle on his powers, but a  _ hug _ was different.

As he clung to Diego and Diego clung to him, everything in the world around them seemed to stop. There was nothing but the two of them in each other's arms- two brothers who never thought they'd be reunited again in this lifetime.

In that moment, the shell of a body separating them melted away, and they were just Ben and Diego, with no Klaus in between. Not that he cared what Klaus thought anyway. Not after Klaus lied about his presence.

But that hardly mattered now. Because now Diego knew, and Ben was getting his first hug in over a decade and a half of death.

It was the best first hug Ben could've ever asked for, and he just smiled, never wanting to let go. And he couldn't stop smiling after they finally both pulled back either.

As great as it was, it was nothing compared to his next one, though.

With Vanya, in her mind and in her soul, that moment made his previous seventeen years worth it. All of the hardships, all of the having to sit idly by as he watched Klaus destroy himself, only to finally reunite with his siblings and be kept away from them by the one person he thought he knew.

Every single second of it was worth this now.

Ben and Vanya had always been close, but in this moment, he felt closer to her than he'd ever felt to anyone in his life.

He held onto her tightly as he let the rest of himself go. He didn't know where he was going, or what it would be like there, but he knew it was his time, and he couldn't think of any better way to go out than in the arms of his sister.

Ben could feel himself fading, and the more of himself he lost, the tighter Vanya held on. He squeezed back, but he knew there was no point, and it was only a moment before everything faded to white and he drifted away into the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Ily guys <3


	5. Day 16. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave possesses Klaus to introduce himself to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write. I really should write more fluff, but at the end of the day I just love pain too much.

"And you're sure you want this?"

"Dave, you've asked me that five times already," Klaus replied.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable with it," Dave said softly.

"I am." Reaching over to where he was sitting across from him on the floor, Klaus took Dave's hands in his. "I'm  _ more _ than comfortable with it. I really want this."

Dave's brow furrowed and he sighed. "I thought you didn't like it when Ben did it though."

"That was different," Klaus said with a wave of his hand. "I know you'll respect my boundaries. And besides, I… I really kinda want to know what it feels like with you."

"Is this some kind of kink thing?" Dave asked with a smirk.

_ "No!" _ Klaus swatted at Dave's arm. "It's a  _ love _ thing. An intimacy thing. A trust thing." He grew quieter with each phrase, his head slightly tilting downward.

"Hey, I get it," Dave said with a soft smile, bringing Klaus's chin back up with his hand. "If it's what you really want, we can do it."

Klaus smiled. "Thank you. And I warned them that we might be doing this, so they'll all know what's up."

"Okay," Dave said. "You ready?"

Klaus nodded as they both stood. Dave slowly stepped forward, and once the initial coldness subsided, Klaus was left with a happy comfortable feeling as Dave settled in. It felt so warm and loving and cozy,  _ so _ different from when it was his  _ brother. _

Klaus could feel Dave surrounding him,  _ everywhere  _ in him, working himself into every part of Klaus as he stretched his limbs and flexed his fingers. Somewhere internally, wherever his consciousness was relegated to, Klaus smiled and hummed to himself in contentment. He couldn't describe the feeling with any other word than beautiful.

Dave began to walk, and Klaus had never felt more safe and secure as he was carried along for the ride.

The first person he found was Diego. Vaguely, somewhere far away, Klaus could hear Dave introducing himself, could feel him shaking Diego's hand. Klaus could hear muffled shovel talk as he snuggled up inside of Dave's spirit. Something like, "If you  _ ever _ hurt him, I swear to  _ God-" _ which was quickly cut off by Dave saying he'd never do such a thing.

After Diego, they moved on to Luther. Klaus could hear them bonding over sixties music, but he wasn't paying much attention. It felt like he was being cradled in Dave's arms, only a hundred times more intense, and he never wanted to leave this feeling again.

After Luther came Allison. Klaus was tuning into and out of the conversation, but he caught snippets like, "-so please take care of him-" and, "-really deserves someone like you."

Klaus wasn't sure what was said with Five and Vanya, as he started to drift off to sleep in his state of extreme comfort, and it wasn't until they were back in his room that he was pulled out of his reverie by Dave stepping out of his body and leaving him shivering and slightly unsteady on his feet.

Dave quickly put a hand on his shoulder and helped guide him back to a sitting position on the floor. Once there, he leaned in and kissed Klaus, once, twice, and then a few more times. "Thank you, love," he whispered. "Thank you for letting me do that."

"Thank  _ you," _ Klaus replied. "That felt…  _ really _ really nice. We should, uh… maybe do that again sometime."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "And you're  _ sure _ this isn't a kink thing?"

Klaus just shoved him and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	6. Day 18. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave reflects on a few of the times he and Klaus danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa more Klave fluff because I love you guys.

They weren't so much  _ dancing _ as gently swaying back and forth in each other's arms.

Their record player hummed softly in the corner as they stood in their living room- their  _ own _ living room, and held each other close.

Dave thought back to that first night of their first leave together, when they spent the night drinking and dancing like idiots to Doors songs with no regard for the people around them.

That night had ended in drunken kisses and hotel room debauchery, and Dave remembered the way they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time, warm and cozy and in love. The hangover was more than worth it.

But Klaus was sober now, permanently, as he gently laid his head on Dave's shoulder.

Dave thought about the way they danced together after he'd first been brought back to the present- well, the  _ future _ to him- with Klaus.

Luther had put on one of his cheesy eighties songs, something that was completely unfamiliar to Dave, and they awkwardly danced together in Klaus's cramped bedroom before falling onto the bed once the song ended and laying together for an hour, talking and laughing.

There was no one else around now, though. The nearest neighbor was a quarter of a mile away, and Klaus and Dave were alone with each other and their music.

Dave now thought of their first dance at their wedding. It felt the most similar to where they were now. Despite being surrounded by Klaus's friends and family, the two of them never would've guessed that there was another soul around for miles.

They were in their own little world, swaying together, hand in hand as the music surrounded them. Neither of them had ever felt more in love than they did in that moment.

That is, until now. With one hand intertwined with Klaus's and the other resting on his hip, Dave had never felt such a sense of warmth and closeness.

They were pulled out of their reverie by Klaus nearly tripping over a box on the floor, but Dave caught him before he could fall. They both laughed as Klaus blushed and pushed his face farther into Dave's shoulder.

Dave still could hardly believe that the first thing they decided to do upon unloading the moving truck was set up the record player and dance together, floor still covered in boxes, and pieces of disassembled furniture still stacked against the walls.

He certainly wasn't complaining though. He was with his spouse in their new home, and he'd never felt as close to another person as he did right now. Two years into their relationship and Dave was still just as smitten as he was the day they met.

The song ended, and Dave pulled Klaus in for a kiss, which was shortly followed by another, and then another. Pulling back, Dave mumbled, "We should maybe get to bed soon, muffin. It's been a long day."

Klaus nodded, reluctantly leaving Dave's embrace to take the record off of the player and return it to its sleeve.

Skipping back over to where Dave stood, Klaus pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Dave smiled. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	7. Day 19. Laughing Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther and Elliott bond over a can of laughing gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I really didn't have much to say for it. I hope you like it regardless though!

They spent the night talking and laughing their asses off together. It was the most fun either of them had had in a long time.

After sharing their deepest stories, of family deaths and lost jobs, of losing the women they loved, Elliott just sighed and said, "Sometimes I wonder if another woman is really what guys like us need."

"Yeah?" Luther asked. "How so?"

"I mean, it hasn't worked out for us so far," Elliott said. "So who says it'll start now?"

They both let out another strained laugh as Luther replied, "You've got a point."

"I mean," Elliott continued, "Why do we always put so much stock into what women think of us? Why do we need their approval? Guys like you and me, really  _ we _ should be sticking together."

Luther nodded and laughed again. "You're so right, man," he said.

After a moment's silence, Elliott turned to look Luther in the eyes and asked, "Can I tell you something  _ really _ weird?"

"Weirder than the stuff you've already told me?"

Elliott nodded. "Definitely."

"Well then go ahead," Luther replied. "I'm all ears."

"I've…" Elliott started, but he paused, seemingly trying to judge whether or not he should continue. But another wheezing laugh later and he was continuing, "I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss another man."

They both continued laughing until Luther finally said, "Me too!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Luther exclaimed. "I mean who hasn't?"

Once their laughter died down, Elliott turned to look at him again, just studying his face for a moment. "Do you want to?" he asked finally.

There was a silent pause, in which both men stared at each other, not smiling, seemingly unblinking. But finally, they both burst into laughter again, struggling to catch their breath.

Through his sharp inhales, Luther managed to say a simple, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


	8. Day 20. Destiny's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave visits Klaus at the compound and leaves with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little on the rushed side but I'm happy with it so I hope you enjoy!

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

That was the only thing Dave could think as he stood outside the room and waited for the man- Klaus- to throw on his clothes.

All these people,  _ all _ of this, it was just… Dave didn't even know what to think.

Klaus still looked like a deer in the headlights when he emerged from his room, and it only made Dave feel terribly guilty. Surely there was no other reason for a  _ cult leader _ of all things to be nervous around someone like Dave besides the fact that Dave had…  _ done what he did _ just days prior.

As Klaus led him out into a courtyard and someone draped a flower necklace over him, Dave realized he was so in over his head  _ already _ just by  _ being _ here.

Following behind, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible, he said, "Hey, listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other day."

Then Klaus would say it's okay, and Dave would restate his apology to make sure he drove home the point, and then he'd be on his merry way.

But that wasn't what happened. Because Dave was just too damn curious.

Klaus was already walking away when Dave pulled the flowers back over his head, and he made a split-second decision to catch up with Klaus and ask him a question that he'd probably really regret asking.

"Hey," he started, "The other day you said a bunch of stuff about the war and about my uncle… How did you know all that stuff?"

Dave instantly regretted asking the question as soon as Klaus started to speak.  _ It was because he was a prophet. _ Dave should've known he'd answer with that.  _ It was all there in the pamphlet. _

"Yeah, but I mean," Dave said, "No disrespect, but this stuff isn't real."

Klaus replied, "Okay, well then how come I know everything about you?"

"Yeah, like what?"

Dave expected some cheap vague bullshit that all  _ prophets  _ and _ psychics  _ and the like will pull. But how Klaus knew his favorite song and specific hamburger order, he'd never be able to explain.

Nor would he be able to explain how Klaus had come to possess military dog tags with all of his information on them. Full name, social security number, religion, blood type- hell,  _ Dave _ didn't even know his own blood type.

And he didn't know how Klaus knew the day he'd die either, and he  _ especially _ didn't know why, at the diner the other day, Klaus had said he loved him.

A few years later, though, when Dave was suddenly startled awake in his cot by a flash of light and a very familiar face appeared in front of him, all of his answers started to become clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
